


Hands

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Days, Bumbleby on the side, F/F, Fluff, Ice Flower, Pre-V3, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Senseless fluff, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, cute cuddle fic?, idk - Freeform, whatever have a cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Ruby and Weiss having some snuggles before classes start. White Rose.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, White Rose snuggles.

Ruby yawned as she stirred, just conscious enough to feel Weiss still groping her in her sleep. She loved that Weiss would hold her all night and sometimes well into the morning, but waking up with a hand on her boob she was still not used to. She certainly never complained about it, as Weiss had soft, well-manicured hands.

Her hands were usually cold, though. Then again, that would be Weiss's excuse for holding on so tightly. Apparently, Ruby's boob was warm. Or her thigh, or her butt, whatever part of her Weiss was squeezing when she finally fell asleep.

"Nice Queen..." She spoke softly to her snow angel. Weiss groaned but gave no definite response. "Snow Angel." Ruby tried again.

"No," Weiss replied flatly with a yawn. "It's my turn to kiss Pyrrha..." Oh, Weiss must be having the dream again.

"You don't have to brag about it while lying right behind me." That seemed to stir Weiss a bit. She opened one eye and groaned.

  
"Hey, Flower Pot. Oh, I guess I got handsy last night, eh?" Weiss laughed sleepily, taking her hand off Ruby's boob. She moved it to her girlfriend's back, sliding her way down before rubbing Ruby's behind. "I wonder if Pyrrha likes getting booty rubs..." Weiss mused, making Ruby laugh.

  
"Are your dreams about Pyrrha dating all of us really that fantastic?" Ruby asked with a smirk. Weiss yawned again, huffing at the end of her inhale.

  
"Well, she always does wonderful stuff to me. She takes me to dinner, she kisses my collarbones, she does 'the thing', it's just incredible." Ruby chuckled. "We were both kissing her in this dream." That took Ruby by surprise.

  
"Ooh, was she into us?"

  
"She loved us more than she loves Jaune in real life!" Weiss bragged. Ruby quietly cheered.

  
"Why did we start calling it 'the thing' when she flexes?"

  
"Because that's what Blake calls it when your sister flexes and she makes heart eyes at Yang's biceps." Weiss yawned again and turned around. "Alright, Little Red. It's my turn!" She commanded, almost growling. Ruby turned over onto her other side and massaged Weiss's back, working her way down slowly to get all the Snow Angel's 'lumps' out. Weiss grinned and sighed as Ruby's muscular hands worked their way down her back. "It's a good thing you wield that big old scythe. It makes your hands really strong."

"Thanks! I certainly try." Ruby grinned. The sunlight began creeping through the curtain next to Weiss's bed. Weiss refused to sleep in Ruby's bed, as it was a disaster waiting to happen. Ruby was fine with that, though. Weiss's bed was warmer anyway, and Weiss was in it. Her hands found their destination, and Weiss almost yipped as Ruby squeezed. Ruby smirked even harder at the sound the White Queen made.

  
"Ruby, warn me the next time you do that! I don't want to wake your sister or Blake!"

  
"Yang's awake already. She's in the common room making breakfast for all of us. Also, Blake's probably there with her. Even if she's not, Blake's a hard sleeper." Ruby assured Weiss as she rubbed the small of her back with one hand. Her other hand was rubbing against Weiss rear.

  
"You don't think she would tell Yang, do you?"

  
"Snowdrop, Yang knows that we are together. She's fine with it. She's even starting to like you a bit." Ruby kissed Weiss's shoulder for good measure. "Do you not want her to know that I like playing with your butt cheeks? I'm just rubbing them! It's not gross or dirty. It just feels nice."

  
"I'd rather not anyone know about our alone time. Even if it's just us being cute and cuddly. I want this part of you all to myself." Weiss flipped over to look Ruby in the eyes. Her icy blues met Ruby's silver eyes and widened as she gazed. The two of them kissed softly, their foreheads meeting as they pulled out of the kiss.

  
"Well, Blake's extremely good at minding her own business. She likes to mind Yang's business as well, so she would be too busy to tell her what kind of cuteness we get up to." Ruby grinned and kissed Weiss's lips again. "I'm glad you want to keep this to yourself, though. That's just adorable." Weiss grinned and blushed brightly at Ruby's compliment.

  
A firm hand landed on Weiss's butt with a loud _whack_.

  
"Oh my gods, Ruby Rose! You can't do things like that to me when we have classes in a few hours!" Weiss shrieked, quickly covering her mouth with one hand.

  
"A few hours is plenty of time for me to do whatever you want me to do to you..." Ruby said smoothly. Weiss was further flustered by that remark. "I only want to do what you're okay with, though. You shouldn't feel the need to rush into anything. We've only dated for a month or so. Just because Blake and Yang do all sorts of stuff doesn't mean we have to!"

  
"And it certainly doesn't mean we have to be so obnoxiously loud about whatever pillow play we share!" Weiss huffed, smirking at her own words. Sharing a dorm with those two made for some loud and difficult nights. Ruby had bought noise-suppressing headphones for herself and Weiss for those sorts of nights.

"Yeah! Kisses and back rubs are just fine with me... and butt gropes. I can't go very long without my hand on your butt." Ruby laughed and blushed at her own comment.

  
"Well, I have my hand on your boob just about every time you sleep down here with me, so I guess we're even." Her hand slid up Ruby's belly and landed softly on the redhead's chest. Ruby shivered just a tad at the touch. "Sorry if my hands are cold."

  
"It's okay. That just means your heart is warm, Snowdrop." Ruby smiled and touched Weiss's chin, pulling her in for a longer kiss. Weiss's lips were so sweet on Ruby's tongue. She hoped Weiss felt the same way. Then again, Weiss never did like having to stop kissing Ruby.

  
A swat came down onto Ruby's bum, the redhead yipping at the impact. "HA!" Weiss cheered. Ruby was shocked and aroused at the same time.

  
"You're gonna pay for that, Nice Queen!" Ruby claimed defiantly, kissing Weiss's neck and shoulders.

  
"Bring it on, Little Red!" Weiss smirked, and the two started playfully wrestling in between their kisses. They soon tired of that and fell into a long kiss.

  
"I love you, Snow Angel!" Ruby told Weiss just before she yawned.

  
"I love you, too, Demon Slayer!" Weiss replied. The two of them fell back asleep since they still had time before their classes.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Hands' by Little Boots


End file.
